The Legend of Zelda: Movie Novel
by BGSchoolcraft
Summary: A retelling of Ocarina of Time, but with many big twists! Better than it sounds! Rating based off of later chapters. I am making a Zelda fan movie with this story line. Chapter Three is now up! Please R&R!
1. A Hero is Born

Chapter One: A Hero is Born

A Hylian mother lays asleep in a field in the great land of Hyrule after giving birth to a baby boy. The father had died five months before then. A wicked man with red hair and rounded ears, which was abnormal in Hyrule because Hylian's ears were pointed, kidnapped the baby. This man's name was Ganondorf. He knew this baby wasn't a normal baby boy. He knew something no one else knew. Ganondorf stuffed the baby in a bag and ran. The baby boy rolled down a small hill and ended up at the entrance of the Kokiri Forest. A child named Saria found him and took him to the Great Deku Tree. "This child shall stay here with us in the forest," The Deku tree told Saria. "He shall live with you until he is the age to have his own home. Saria listened and took hime home. As Saria entered, she decided to name the baby boy Link.


	2. The Great Deku Tree

Thanks for the reviews! I can tell some people like it so I'll keep writing!

Chapter Two: The Great Deku Tree

It had been ten years since Link had been found. He had his own home now, but still visited Saria often. Last night he had a nightmare. Link knew that it was horrible, but he couldn't really remember the whole thing. All he could remember was a man with round ears and red hair.

Link was still half asleep when he heard, "Hey!"

"Hmmm? Who are you?" Link said sleepily, getting up from the comfort of him bed.

"The Great Deku Tree has sent me to be your guardian fairy. My name is Navi," said the glowing ball of blue light.

"I get a fairy?" Link said surprised. "Everyone else in this stupid forest has one…"

"Okay… well anyway, the Great Deku Tree wants to see you so chop-chop, get out of bed," said Navi in a very high pitched voice.

Link crawled out of bed and headed for the door.

"Why should I stay in this forest, everyone hates me except Saria" Link muttered under his breath. Just then Saria showed up at his door.

"Where ya goin? She asked giggling.

"To go see the Deku Tree… and why are you giggling?

"You don't have any pants on," said Saria giggling harder.

"Oh crap!" said link face turning red. "I forgot! All of my pants got stolen!"

"Well you're just going to have to go without them," said Navi, beginning to giggle too.

Link put on his shoes and left.

"Bye Saria!" Link called to her.

"At least you're wearing underwear!" She called back, as she walked to her house.

By that time, everyone in the forest was laughing. Link tilted his head down. His cheeks shined scarlet in embarrassment. As they walked to the entrance that led to the Deku Tree, Mido said, "Hope you're not trying to get to the Deku Tree."

Link had forgotten, it was Mido's turn to guard.

"If you want to get in you at least have to have a sword and a shield," Mido said.

"Where am I supposed to get that?" asked Link.

"Don't ask me, that's your problem," Mido replied.

Link and Navi walked away as Mido laughed his head off.

"I know where to get a sword and shield," Navi said.

"Where!" said Link anxiously.

"Do you know where the little whole is? Or do you not know what I'm talking about?" Navi asked.

"I know what you're talking about," said Link, eager to hear the rest.

"Well crawl through the hole and get the Kokiri Sword," said Navi.

"The legendary Kokiri Sword?" asked Link in awe.

"Yes… I've never heard of any others…" said Navi.

Link headed of towards the little hole and crawled in. He turned a corner and noticed a boulder following him.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Link, running for his life.

He turned another corner and found a chest. Peeking around the corner to make sure the boulder wasn't following him anymore, Link opened the chest. He pulled out the Kokiri Sword and its case. He put it on his back and ran. He crawled back out the hole as fast as he could and met Navi on the other side. The shield lay below her.

"Where did you get this?" Link asked.

"I bought it at the store for forty rupees," she replied. "Now let's go see the Deku Tree."

Link walked down to Mido with Navi flying at his side.

"You still can't get- wait, is that the Kokiri Sword? And is that a Deku Shield?" Mido said surprised.

"Yep," Link said, proudly.

"Good grief," Mido said as he let them pass through.

Mido mumbled something under his breath but Link didn't catch it. As Link and Navi headed down the path to the Deku Tree, something popped up from the ground. It had a big blue and purple head that was attached to a green stem. To Link it kind of looked like a weed. He pulled out his sword and chopped it right in half. Something began to shine on his hand, it was a triangle. His hand started to shine with a spectacular yellow light. Link thought in was going to explode so he ran. It turns out that the light disappeared and his hand didn't explode. He walked down a dirt path and there he was, the Great Deku Tree himself.

So, how did you guys like it? Please R&R!


	3. Inside of the Deku Tree

Chapter Three: Inside of the Deku Tree

Link stood in front of the tree for what seemed like ages when the tree began to talk.

"Oh! Sorry I was asleep," the tree said.

"How can you tell?" Link asked Navi.

"I've never been able to," Navi replied.

"Is that you Link? I thought you would be much taller… and wearing pants…" said the tree.

Link blushed as he remembered he wasn't wearing any.

"Has Navi told you of the quest you are to perform?" asked the Deku Tree.

"No," Link said.

"Well, you have to venture into me and destroy the evil within," said the Deku Tree.

"What? You're going to eat me?" Link said scared and surprised at the same time.

"Uh, I guess you could say that," said the tree.

"Now enter or I'll tell everyone in the forest that you're not wearing pants," threatened the tree.

"They already know, so ha-ha!" said Link.

"In that case, I'll tell all of Hyrule," said the tree.

"Okay, okay… but I better not have to go into your bladder," said Link as he entered the tree.

"Oh and at least you're wearing underwear!" the tree called to Link.

Link fell in embarrassment.

As Link entered it became dark. But as he walked further down the tunnel, light came in. Link climbed a ladder and pulled a slingshot out of a big treasure chest.

"I wonder where the boss is…" said Link.

Navi pushed him off of a ledge.

"AHHH!" said Link as he fell three stories and through skulltula webs.

_SPLASH. _Link hit water, stomach first.

"Ouch!" Link said as he floated up. "My belly hurts…"

"Oh shut up," said Navi as she hit him on the head.

"That hurt too," he said.

"You want it to hurt more?" Navi asked angrily.

"no…" Link mumbled.

"Then shut up" Navi said.

Link rose out of the water and noticed three Deku Scrubs.

"If you can guess our code then you can pass through to our master, Queen Gohma," said the first Deku Scrub.

Link walked up and chopped each of their wooden bodies in half. The metal bars blocking the door to Gohma slid open.

"See Navi, that's the easy way to pass through something that wants you to use your brain," said Link.

"I see…" said Navi.

Link walked through the door. He looked up and saw one eye looking at him. The eye fell and it turned out to be Gohma.

"Ha-ha! Your not wearing pants!" Laughed Gohma in a deep voice.

Link shot her in the eye with his sling shot and when that didn't work, he threw the whole sling shot at her eye. He ran up and stabbed her and she fell apart.

"Who's your daddy?" yelled Link excitedly.

Navi hit Link on the head.

"Shut up," she said

Link stepped over the blood remains of Gohma, grabbed a heart container and ran into a blue piece of light that extended from the floor to the ceiling.

Well, there's chapter three! Please R&R!


End file.
